Phase-lock circuits are well-known in the art and are used in many situations in which it is desired to synchronize an output signal with an input signal by locking the phase of the output signal to that of the input signal. Such prior art phase-lock circuits in general include a phase detector, a loop filter, and a voltage-controlled oscillator (VCO). One disadvantage of conventional phase-lock circuits is that the acquisition range in which lock can occur, that is, the ratio of an input signal frequency F.sub.in to an output signal frequency F.sub.out, is typically limited to just a few percent (e.g., 5% to 20%). One reason for this is that, in general, a simple phase detector is used rather than a phase/frequency detector. Also, the frequency variation range of the VCO is limited. If the input signal frequency is outside the acquisition range of the output signal frequency, then the two frequencies must somehow be brought closer together (perhaps even by changing the VCO range) in order to allow lock to occur.